On the run
by DiamondShards
Summary: Sequal from 'colour my heart. chap 5, care part two.' Chelsea is fithteen and is running away from her care home. She comes across many obsicales throughout her 'freedom'. rated T.
1. Chapter 1

hi, peoples! Sequal to 'colour my heart' from chapter 5 (care part two)  
I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

_Forget-me-not valley_

I spent ages by my mother's graveside, just sitting there.  
It was getting dark and I hadn't found anywhere to stay, I had to leave but I didn't want to.  
I wondered where I was going to stay so I walked around the valley for a bit, avoiding anyone who was around.  
Who knows, the care home could well be looking for me. It was bad enough that girl Celia or whatever her name was saw me.

I finally found a place at this farm. A barn.  
Yeah so it was tresspassing big deal, I would be outta there before morning so no one will know.  
I looked around to see if it was clear to get in. Perfect, It was.  
I opened the barn doors quietly, not to make a sound and closed them again.  
I sat in the corner and drifted into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes, it was morning!  
I had to get out of here before anyone saw.  
As I exited the farm, everything was going to plan.  
"Oi! Stop right there!" _Oh crap_.  
I turned to see a boy wearing cowboy like clothes. He must of been about 17 or 18 years old.  
I legged it out the farm.  
"Hey!" I felt a pursuit behind me.  
I carried on running, not knowing where to go or turn.  
The pursuit behind me died down, I stopped.  
I looked around my surroundings. I fell to my knees.  
I felt so ashamed at myself.  
First I run out of the saftey of my rubbish care home and now I'm tresspassing on other peoples property to find shelter.  
I started to cry, what had I become.

A hand came on my shoulder. I jumped.  
"Coming quietly this time?" I looked up to see that boy again. Great.  
I wipped a tear from my eye.  
"I-I didn't mean to cause trouble. I-I swear." I nearly started crying again. "I Won't do it again I promise."  
"Can't you just go back to your own home?"  
What? And my life even more worthless.  
"I'm going ok? I'll be gone by tomorrow."  
"That wasn't my question..."  
I sort of told the truth but a lie might of over took it.  
"I don't have a home. I only came here to see... to see."  
"To see... what?"  
"My mother's grave." I mumbled.  
_"Oh."_

* * *

Shrort but it will become longer as usual.  
R + R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2! sorry I haven't updated in the last week 'cause I haven't had any inspiration.  
Untill now, obviously.  
I don't own boulevard of broken dreams by green day.

* * *

"Can I go now please?" I asked the boy. "I won't go back to the farm, honest."  
"I can always ask takakura if you can stay."  
I wish.  
"i'd rather not stay in one place." Even though I really wanted a nice roof over my head but if the care home finds me.  
"If that suits you... if you want any help, you know where I am." And he left without another word.

I sighed.  
I liked the fact that I was on my own but I felt lonely.  
Ha. I even missed the frantic hair pulling with Lucia **(N/A if you haven't read it, Colour my heart chap 2)** and that is something.  
Why isn't my life normal?

I found the beach so I spent the afternoon there.  
The sand was so soft and light, I hadn't been to a beach since my mother died.  
It brought back memories, good memories.  
I breathed in the deep sea air, it was nice.  
I stared into he deep blue ocean.  
"Haha, you look like you've never been to a beach before. Sorry not being rude. My name's Kai."  
I turned to see a tanned bloke, again a few yearsolder than me.  
"I have been to a beach before but not since I was five... I'm Chelsea."  
"Nice to meet ya Chelsea. What bring you here then."  
"Change..."  
"Yeah, Tis a great place to escape anything bad. Anyway, gotta go, come to my store later sweetie." He left.  
What the hell? Sweetie? What is he? Some kind of sweet talker?

I sat on the soft sand and took off my tattered trainers. I got out my old ipod from my bag and listened to green day - boulevard of broken dreams.  
I could realate to the lyrics.

**'I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a-**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...'**

I layed there on the ground and again fell asleep beneath the warm sun.  
Only to be woken by something horrifing to me...

* * *

**dun dun duuuuunn! cliff hangers, you either love 'em or hate 'em.  
Yeah it's short but the next chap will be longer.  
R + R Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, I finally got round to updating, sorry I haven't done it in a while, but so much is going on at the moment. Exams and stuff.  
I'll be updating regulary from now hopefully (when I don't have a ton of homework to do.  
Omg, 1 month till christmas.  
Anyway, enough with my rambling, here's the next and the last chapter, it's a bit short and bad, cause I wanted to finish it but had no inspiration...**

* * *

Did I hear it right? I wasn't sure, I was still layed on the sand, trying to figure out what I heard.  
"Excuse me miss, have you seen this girl?" a rough sounding voice spoke up. It sounded like a womans voice.  
"Chelsea White? I don't think so. No." another person said.  
Ohhhh crap.  
I was in for it.  
I stood up, brushed the sand off of me and put the hood over my head.  
I walked towards the beach exit, head down.  
Closer and closer I was getting. I could get there.  
One step, two steps, three steps.  
"Excuse me miss?" I stupidly looked up and my eyes widened and the person's eyes mirrored mine.  
My social worker.

We froze for a split second and I legged it.  
I felt her pursuit behind me.  
"Chelsea, stop!" She shouted as she ran after me.  
"No! Leave me alone!" I felt tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want to go back there. I didn't want to go back the Home.

Slower and slower I became as my energy decreased. I ended up near the farm and pair of arms grabbed around me.  
"GET OFF ME!" I sherieked and sherieked. The boy and the farmer obvioulsly came out to see what the commotion was but I didn't care about then.  
I struggled to get out of my social worker's grip, tears were streaming down my face by now.  
"Chelsea. Calm down." She said smoothly.  
It was if I was a voice recongnising robot. I collapsed helplessly on the ground.  
"Please, I don't want to go back. At least move me somewhere else. Please." I begged.

And that's how I ended up at sunny island.

* * *

**I told you it was short. I'm gonna start a new story which will hopefully be uploaded tonight.  
Thanks for the reviews and sorry that this had such a bad ending and is overall a bad chapter. XD I'll do better. Much better.**


End file.
